


Interviews

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie have to go to the Capitol for anniversary interviews and the Capitol thinks their little symbol of "National Unity." is old enough to be in front of a camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

No. No. No. Haymitch yelled.

“It’s the ten year anniversary of the Revolution. You have to do interviews like all the other Victors. Plutarch said.

“I’m happy to do interviews. There is no reason for my daughter to be on camera. 

“Annie Cresta will be appearing with her son. Effie has shown me pictures of your daughter, she’s beautiful. There’s no reason to hide her.

‘I’m not hiding Hailey. I just don’t want her on television. I understand that you want to show me and Effie as a couple. 

“You’re not just a couple. Your marriage represents the healing of Panem and your child is a symbol of National Unity.

Haymitch sighed. “This is why I don’t want her on television. She’s not a symbol. She’s a little girl.

“This is by order of the President. We won’t do it live and you can have edit approval.

“Edit approval? Can we edit Hailey out of the whole thing?

“No. I can give you final approval but that’s it.

Haymitch had talked to President Paylor and Plutarch before about his personal life and it always ended with the words National Unity so he knew that final edit would be the best he could do.

The three of them were on the train heading to the Capitol.

“Mommy am I really going to be on television? Hailey asked.

Effie hesitated. “Well, you’ll be interviewed for television but sometimes they don’t always air everything they film.

“Interviewed?? Like Daddy? Hailey frowned. ‘I thought it would be like when you’re on television….standing next to Daddy. I didn’t know I’d have to talk.

“Hailey, you love to talk. Effie said.

“Yeah, but Daddy always looks grumpy during interviews. 

“I do not look grumpy. Haymitch said.

Effie smiled. “You look a little grumpy.”

“Sweetheart, they’ll ask you some questions. Haymitch said gently. ‘Just answer them honestly and if you don’t understand something ask. They can cut anything out it’s not a live interview.

Effie interrupted. “Sweetheart…….you don’t have to be completely honest. If they ask how much Daddy drinks or if Mommy and Daddy fight you don’t have to say…..how often.

Hailey frowned. “So you want me to lie?

Haymitch took a sip from his bottle. “Effie do you really want to open that can of worms?

“I didn’t say lie but….

“Effie, she’s too young to judge… Hailey just tell the truth. It will be okay.

The three of them were brought to the television station and into a room that had more makeup than the beauty parlors in the Capitol. They took her father away for a body polish and began to transform her mother. She was surprised when her father came back and sat down in a makeup chair.. She giggled. “Daddy, boys don’t wear makeup.

“I wish they didn’t Sweetheart. The makeup is easier than the shots.

Hailey’s mouth dropped. After she caught chickenpox Mommy took her to the Capitol to get shots to prevent diseases. She remembered how much they hurt. Daddy, are you sick?

“No. The shots are to make me look younger.

“I’m getting them. Effie said.

“Knock yourself out Sweetheart. Haymitch said. “I don’t ever want to have them again.”

“Mommy, you’re already younger than Daddy. “You don’t need shots. Hailey said.

Effie kissed her daughter’s cheek. “You’re very sweet but I don’t want to hear your Aunt Ellie tell me I look like your grandmother.”

Haymitch sighed but held his tongue. Hailey gave her mother a hug. She didn’t know Aunt Ellie always made Mommy feel bad. It made Hailey happy she was an only child.

A woman with purple and orange hair came to get her parents. Then it was Hailey’s turn in the makeup chair.

The stylist washed and dried her hair. As she was combing it she said. ‘We should get a wig. Her hair is hard to tame.

“Mommy says I have Daddy’s hair.

“Wouldn’t you like to wear a wig? The stylist asked. “You would look pretty.”

‘Yes, but Daddy will make me take it off.

“Your father won’t see it until after the interview. 

“If you trick him, that will make him mad.” Hailey said seriously.

“He won’t be able to do anything with the cameras rolling.

“You don’t know my Daddy. He’s not afraid of making a scene.”

The stylist sighed and worked on her real hair. She put some glitter in her hair and on her face. When she told Hailey to close her eyes the girl asked

‘Is that for glitter eyelashes? 

“Yes. Why?

“I can’t have glitter eyelashes.

“Your father is very unreasonable.

Hailey giggled. “Daddy doesn’t care about glitter. Mommy says glitter eyelashes are only for grownups. Aunt Ellie wanted me to have them when I was a flower girl but Mommy said it wasn’t appropriate.

The purple/orange lady came back in the room for Hailey. She took her by the hand and brought her on the stage. She was excited to see Augustus Silverman. She had seen him on TV hundreds of times. She saw her parents on the far left of the stage, Daddy called that out of camera view.

“So Hailey, how old are you?

“I’m seven.

“What is your last name?

“Trinket Abernathy.

“Not just Abernathy?

Hailey giggled. “No

“Why not? Most kids in the districts only have their father’s name. Do a lot of kids in 12 have two last names?

“No. My Mommy said it happens a lot in the Capitol.

“That’s true. My name is Augustus Flickerman Silverman.

“No middle name? Hailey asked.

“No. Do you have a middle name? 

“Euphemia. 

“That’s your mother’s name isn’t it?

“Yes.

“Are you named for your father?

She smiled. “No. Haymitch is a boy’s name. My name sounds a little like it.

“You live in District 12. Is this your first time in the Capitol?

‘No. I’ve been here before to visit family and every time my Aunt Ellie gets married.

She heard her mother gasp and her father chuckle. Hailey heard him say to Effie. I’ll have them cut it after family.

“Do you like the Capitol? Augustus asked.

“Yes. It’s pretty and there’s always lots to do.

“Would you rather live here instead of District 12?

Hailey shook her head. “No. 12 is our home. All my friends are there and Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta.

“Is Katniss Everdeen…..Aunt Katniss?

“Yes. 

“You call her Aunt Katniss?

“Yes. I mean she’s not Daddy’s sister but she and Uncle Peeta are his family.

“Does your father have any real family in 12? Besides you and your mother, of course.

Hailey hesitated. “His mother and brother died when he was a teenager.”

“Were they sick or…

Haymitch yelled. “Off limits.”

Augustus frowned. “Some people think that Capitol citizens shouldn’t be allowed to live in the districts, Have you ever heard that?

Hailey nodded. “It’s silly.

“Did you know that before ten years ago people from the districts couldn’t move to the Capitol, not even Victors?

“Yes and that’s silly too. 

“Do you consider yourself Capitol or District?

“We’re all from Panem. Hailey said.

‘Very clever. Did your mother tell you to say that?

“No.

“Did your father?

“No. He said to tell the truth.

“The truth? Do your parents ever fight about the differences between the Capitol and the Districts?

“They sometimes fight but I don’t think it’s because of where they were born.

“Really? What do they fight about?

Haymitch said. “Careful Augustus or it ends.

Hailey thought for a minute. “Wigs.

“Wigs??

“Daddy hates wigs and Mommy loves them. 

“So your father still hates all the symbols and trappings of the Capitol?

Hailey was confused. “No. He just thinks Mommy’s hair is prettier than a wig. I think he’s right but I still would like a wig of my own.

Haymitch laughed. ‘Not going to happen Sweetheart.

“I’m not surprised.” Hailey said.

Augustus laughed. . “Your Daddy is a rich man. He can certainly afford to get you a wig. Doesn’t he give you everything you want?

Hailey didn’t like the interviewer’s tone, he made it sound like Daddy was mean and she thought he was making fun of her. “I have a lot of things, I’m very lucky but I don’t get everything I ask for. My cousin does but she’s a spoiled brat.

This time Effie’s voice was heard. “Hailey! Haymitch was doubled over laughing.

“You and Daddy say it all the time.”

“So your father thinks all Capitol children are brats?

Hailey frowned. ‘No. I didn’t say that. Now I know why Daddy gets grumpy on television.

“What do you mean Hailey? Augustus asked.

“You’re trying to make Daddy sound mean and me sound silly. I’m done answering questions. May I be excused?

“No you may not. Augustus said. 

Effie walked on the set. “She asked politely. Hailey you’re excused. 

Hailey leaped out of the chair and ran over to her father.

Augustus continued. “But I didn’t get to ask her about the sub-standard schools or the low standard of living in District 12.

Effie was furious. 12 is a lovely place full of kind people. I don’t know why you always try to make these interviews either all pro-Capitol or pro-District. It’s like you still want to keep us all separated.

Haymitch scooped Hailey up off stage.

“Daddy, that wasn’t fun at all.

“Could have told you that.”

Hailey heard her mother yelling at Augustus. She whispered to Haymitch. “Mommy’s mad. Are you going to stop the fight? 

He laughed. “No. Your mother’s doing just fine and I’m not going to rescue Augustus. 

“Daddy, when are we going home?

“I don’t know. The President might ask me to do more interviews. I’m not sure Augustus wants to tangle with my Trinkets again.

Hailey kissed him. “I don’t know what the big deal is between the Capitol and the Districts. The three of us get along just fine. Why can’t everyone else?


End file.
